nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Political positions of Sugihito of the Genji Empire
The political positions of Tenno Sugihito has tend towards the political right, but with characteristics of the left. Political analysts call his positions as proto-fascist, but he has objected to the label. The Tenno has asserted the executive power of the monarchy where he has the last say in politics. Domestic policy Media censorship The Genji Empire has received criticism for his policy of press censorship towards his country and family. He has countered them, claiming the necessity to protect the nation. The failure of reaching an agreement for the broadcasting rights to Eurovision is thought that the Genji government insisted on political censorship. Foreign policy Sugihito has expressed dislike to Vladimir Zhirinovsky and his National Romanticism movement. Albania Tenno Sugihito's pro-Serbian stance on Kosovo is the largest reason for the Genji Empire's unpopularity in Albania. Relations with the House of Zogu also collapsed for this reason. China Sugihito has used the victory in World War III to force Chinese renunciation to the Senkaku Islands and the South China Sea, leading to uneasy bilateral ties until the Xinjiang War. After the appointment of Zhu Rongji as President of China, he has made steps to rapproachment by supporting cross-border counter-terrorist operations to keep Uyghur militants away from Russia and Turkestan as possible. He has called the Chinese President the "Red Emperor of China", although the latter's vow to keep China under the Communist government caused some disappointments. Poland The monarch has sparked positive relations with Poland after sending a Centennial congratulatory message for their independence. The country has sought his assistance in the Eastern European Conflict as other countries around them become embroiled in war. When Poland passed laws that criminalises Poles collectively in Axis war crimes during World War II, it has found itself in a political row with Israel with concerns the law denies complicity of Polish national in said crimes. Sugihito has backed Poland's stance, swaying opinions toward him as a positive one. Sugihito's hostility to supporters of Stepan Banderas further brought positive response. His status as a foreign defender to Polish honour completely swayed the country into eventually joining the Second Terra Treaty. Serbia Serbia is one of the countries the Tenno is popular in. Again, his positions on Kosovo has caused Serbs to see him in an extremely positive light. Unofficial merchandise are produced and sold in the country. His joint-ownership of Hotel Moskva is not unnoticed. Ukraine The Tenno iterated his support for the Russian-speaking Ukrainians in the ethnically divided country. His ministers engaged in talks with regional leaders that established the Autonomous Oblasts of Donetsk and Luhansk. He promised the Genji forces will remain until it is deemed that conditions to protect them have been fulfilled, starting with elections. United Kingdom Tenno Sugihito views the United Kingdom as a former global player. He sees the democratic rule from Westminster as the worst form of constitutional monarchy, but he has spoke of his rivalry with the House of Windsor. He however has positive opinions on Prince Charles, seeing him being a potentially strong monarch and someone that he can finally agree with. United States Military policy